Usuário:187.104.124.238
Sobre Mim: Meu nome é Twilight Sparkle eu era uma unicórnio que virou uma alicórnio. Eu sou muito estudiosa e adoro fazer novos amigos. E eu represento o elemento da mágica. Bom, na verdade o meu nome é Maria Luisa, o meu perfil da ta Twilight, por que ela é minha personagem favorita. Galeria Twilight tentando explicar EG.png Twilight com um sorriso esperançoso EG.png Twilight otimista e Spike EG.png Twilight e as Sonic Rainbooms EGCA.png Twilight encontra um anuário EG.png Twilight e Trixie voila! EG.png Twilight corre com a bola EG.png Twilight frustrada T4E03.png Twilight animada T4E11.png Twilight afasta a pata EG.png Twilight transformada EG.png Twilight sorri animada EG.png Twilight S2E25 cropped.png Twilight senta no chão EG.png Twilight mesmerizada T03E13.png Twilight friends S1E02.png Twilight appearances.png Twilight Alico.png Twilight no natal.png Twilight.png 1edcbf660c7d9e3217ce9a5d25147ff8.jpg Twilight Sparkle's Rainbow Power form ID S4E26.png Twilight Sparkle.png 3817645-twilights+kingdom+part+1+08.jpg Rarity, Pinkie e Twilight olhando para Rainbow 2 T2E16.png 300px-Twilight getting faster while flying S4E1.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png 640px-Twilight waving to the crowd S4E25.png 180px-Aura arco-íris nos olhos de Twilight T4E25.png Rainbow vê Twilight voando muito rápido T4E26.png Princesa Celestia & Twilight esperando Pinkie T2E24.jpg Princess twilight shocked by paulie15-d6qdg4c.png Princesa Twilight mantém Spike por perto EG.png Applejack, Fluttershy e Twilight usando seus Elementos T3E10.png Fluttershy conta a Twilight sobre a coroa EG.png Coroa do Elemento da Mágica de Twilight T3E13.png Coroa do Elemento da Mágica de Twilight T1E02.png Rarity colocando orelhas de pônei em Twilight EG.png 640px-Twilight e suas amigas S03E13.png Personagens secundários em volta de Twilight abertura 4temporada.png Jovem Twilight com seu poder total T1E23.png Diário da amizade equilibrado no chifre de Twilight T4E25.png Spike deixa Twilight segura novamente EG.png Discórdia dando um medalhão à Twilight T4E26.png Aura arco-íris nos olhos de Twilight T4E25.png Celestia colocando a coroa na cabeça de Twilight EG.png Princesa Twilight sobre as patas traseiras EG.png Pinkie e Twilight batendo T1E11.png Scootaloo quase bate em Twilight EG.png Nova coroa de Twilight T4E02.png Princesa Twilight voa T4E02.png Owlowiscious com as anotações de Twilight T1E24.png Discórdia dançando com Twilight T4E11.png As asas de Twilight se abrem EG.png Princesa Twilight e Spike piscando EG.png Princess Twilight - Part 1.jpg Pinkie Pie abraçando Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie falando com Twilight EG.png Princesa Twilight Não exatamente EG.png Holofote na Twilight T1E11.png Pônei Twilight no espelho EG.png Rarity atrás de Twilight EG.png Rarity Twilight! EG.png Novas botas de Twilight EG.png Garotas cercando Twilight EG.png Princesa Twilight EG.png S02E26 Twilight sings.png Twilight sparkle alicorn by 90sigma-d5v8fc1.png Twilight sparkle dance vector by icantunloveyou-d6te0lo.png Twilight sparkle princess vector by dimetrapaywer-d5t8os7.png Twilight sparkle the mane dress project by kibbiethegreat-d6i9j4x.png Twilight Sparkle Earth pony ID S2E01.png Twilight sparkle alicorn crystal by oceanhorse00-d67vvfu.png Twilight Sparkle vê seu Elemento da Harmonia T1E02.png Twilight Sparkle a coroa poderá ganhar EG.png Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle ID S4E15.png Twilight Sparkle palpite de sorte EG.png Twilight Sparkle anthro ID EG.png Twilight Sparkle antro ID EG.png Twilight Sparkle prestes a se teleportar EG.png Twilight Sparkle esperançosa de novo EG.png Twilight Sparkle exausta T4E23.png Twilight sparkle! A princesa brilhante!.jpg Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png Twilight sparkle alicornio.jpg Twilight Sparkle ID.png Twilight Sparkle ID S4E07.png Twilight Sparkle Não o machuque! EG.png Twilight Sparkle ID S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle esperançosa EG.png Twilight Sparkle se apresenta EG.png Twilight Sparkle e Spike no balão.png Twilight Sparkle se somos diferentes EG.png Twilight Sparkle eu sempre serei eu EG.png 130px-52,496,0,392-2006121-545px twilight sparkle after drying herself s1e03.png Crystal Alicorn Twilight Sparkle.png Rainbowrock twilight sparkle in purple lights wp by shahrinshuzaily1950-d77hirs.png 1005px-Twilight Sparkle Alicorn Pony by artist-unicorn9927.png Singed Twilight Sparkle with Pinkie onlooking S1E15.png Request 66 alicorn twilight sparkle by radiant eclipse-d5q621j.png 240px-Twilight Sparkle as a Crystal Pony ID S3E2.png Rainbow rocks twilight sparkle vector by icantunloveyou-d7b472i.png Princess twilight sparkle by canon lb-d5t71u2 003.png 1024px-Twilight Sparkle the Wonderbolt.png Rainbow power twilight sparkle by benybing-d75alev.png 20130406105905!MLP - Twilight Sparkle - Milkshake.png Chegou princesa twilight sparkle iho iho.jpg Princesa Twilight Sparkle na cama EG.png